


Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by Ellienerd14



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Alice enabled this ok, F/M, Meet Cute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Based off Alice's tumblr yesterdayWhen Frances and Rowan accidently wear the same suit to an event, there's an undeniable spark between them.





	Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic

It’s in the lobby of a little indie movie preview when Rowan’s life is changed. (Or, at least something like that he hoped later on.) 

The movie was about an elderly couple on a roadtrip across Europe, so far from the big blockbusters that the band was typically involved in. But, it had been partly filmed in Kent and the Ark’s cover of _'_ _Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic_ _’_ was in the opening credits. Rowan had been writing song lyrics in the notes of his phone, half-frustrated with the second verse, when a young woman tapped on his shoulder.

Rowan had been half-expecting it to be a fan, but the young woman had a ticket in her hand, and seemed less interested in him being in the Ark and more interested in what he was wearing.

“Well,” she drawled, “one of us is going to have to change.”

She was right - her [velvet yellow suit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/673569687997822847/) was the exact same colour as his own, although hers was fit baggier. It was a good colour against her dark skin and she certainly had the confidence to pull off that look. 

“Has anyone told you that you’ve got excellent fashion sense?”

“Why thank you,” she replied. “My friends call me Fashionable Frances. It’s got alliteration so it must be true.”

Frances grinned at him. As well as the yellow suit, she had her curly hair in space buns and several sliver piercing in each ear. Instead of a fitted shirt like he wore underneath, Frances wore a black crop top.

Rowan realised he was staring and hastily said something.

“Well, you do look cool.”

“Another self-compliment. And you’re…”

She didn’t know who he was! Even if Rowan wasn’t so against the fans now, he could see himself dating one. Not that he was thinking of dating Frances…

“Rowan,” he introduced. “How are you involved in the movie?”

“I’m not,” Frances answered, “broke in through the bathroom window like a badass.” She looked serious for a moment, then laughed helplessly at her own joke. “I’m the plus-one of one of the actors. Well voice-actors, Aled’s the radio presenter. Pretty fitting.”

“Is it?”

Frances nodded. “Yeah, ‘cause of the podcast.” She paused. “Universe City? Okay, no, how awkward.”

“It sounds cool,” Rowan said, a little too quickly to keep his cool composure. “We’re in the soundtrack.”

“We?”

Lister and Jimmy walked over, both standing one side of Rowan.

Lister looked between the pair. “Jinx.”

Frances stared at Lister a moment and something shifted in his stomach. Typical, Lister Bird would be the one to catch her attention.

“Dude, you’re the Ark! I love your music video that’s set on Mars, cool Sci-Fi vibes!” Frances nodded at Lister approvingly, “pretty sure you’re my chaotic bi soulmate. That video of you guys running around the O2 with pride flags was awesome.”

Rowan blinked, taken aback by her outburst. Not a typical fan then.

“This is Frances,” he introduced, “we’re fashion twins.”

Jimmy smiled at her nervously. “Hi.”

The doors of the screening opened and Frances started looking around. “I should find my friend, but it was cool meeting you!”

As she walked way, Rowan noticed the heels of her trainers lit up.

“Woah,” he murmured to himself, “she is… something else.”

Lister smiled mischievously, “Well, well, Ro finally has a crush.”

“I- shut up!”

Jimmy flashed his own wicked grin and Rowan realised just how screwed he was.

 

* * *

 

The cinema was dimly lit and small whilst Frances wore light up trainers, so before he knew it, Rowan’s feet took him to the seats a row behind her.

Jimmy and Lister followed, nudging each other childishly.

Rowan tried to block them out, they were hardly dating experts, given the dumbass mutual pining he had to put up with. He could see the top of Frances’ curly hair as she leaned back in the chair.

He didn’t realise how screwed she was until their cover played and she muttered to her friend beside her: “Well it’s better than their usual songs.”

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the flat, Lister disappeared to put pajamas on and Jimmy scrolled through YouTube. Rowan, however, was transfixed on his Twitter feed, trying to find if Frances had posted the picture of them posing side-by-side.

(“Matching suits is too good to pass up,” she had explained.)

He found it eventually.

 

> **Frances ✔ | @ touloser**
> 
> **that awkward moment when you realise you're matching**
> 
> **cool meeting @RowanOmondi-Official tho! excellent style**
> 
> **(in your face Daniel)**

The tweet was part of a thread about her experience at the premiere and soon Rowan found himself scrolling through Frances’ twitter thread. He eventually found a link to the podcast she had mentioned.

 

> **Frances ✔ | @ touloser**
> 
> **#throwbackthursday want to relive the thrill of @UniverseCity from the start? me and Aled recently updated the art for ep 1.  ‘dark blue’**
> 
> **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngWPWLEtAEg> **

Curious, Rowan clicked on the link and found himself on the Universe City YouTube channel.

Well, now he knew what he’s be listening to on the drive tomorrow.

As for Frances, he was already drafting out his first message to her. And in the privacy of his own head, Rowan was willing to admit he was enthralled with her.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you met Rowan Omondi!” Daniel complained, Facetime making his voice sound fuzzy.

Frances stuck out his tongue. “Your loss.”

“What was he like? Magnetic?”

She laughed. “You sound very invested for a ‘casual Ark fan’. He was a cool guy, that’s all.”

Aled cut in, “Am I magnetic too, Dan?”

“Quit flirting,” she groaned, “last warning.”

“I have to go finish my essay,” Daniel sighed, “I’ll call you before bed.”

“Aw, will you tell me a story?”

Daniel’s face went a bit pink. “I was talking to Aled. Bye.”

“Nerd,” Frances said, with a little fondness for her friend.

“So,” Aled sat up, “Rowan Omondi.”

“Not you too!”

“I’m just curious,” Aled replied, “and…”

“Okay, maybe he did follow me on Twitter yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is dumb but I'm in a writing stump and I low-key ship it so here we are.  
> I'd really appreciate it if you commented! Do you think it's a crack ship? Would they make a good couple?  
> Tell me! ^_^  
>  My tumblr - @bazwillendinflames


End file.
